Caught
by Johnlocksinthetardis
Summary: Claude hates his master, Alois Trancy, with a burning passion, but he is driven mad with desire for his soul. Alois however, is very much infatuated with his butler,and wants nothing more than to be loved by him. Alois takes it upon himself to entice Claude continuously, until he manages to change his mind, and make him fall in love with him. SMUT.
Claude walked into the room that his sleeping master was in, and opened the blinds. He moved towards the bed, and in a monotonous tone, said,"Good morning, your Highness. It is time to rise."

The boy stirred, mumbling under his breath as the sunlight hit his eyes, and forced them open. His light blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow, and the faint muscles of his bare chest moved as he gave a huge stretch, and an even larger yawn. He didn't have the muscles that one got through exercise, but rather the ones one got simply through being skinny. Alois was very tall and lanky, with pale unblemished skin, and hair as light as gold. His eyes were the brightest blue, like the sky in summer, and his teeth were perfect and white. Physically, he was beautiful. But underneath...Claude shuddered.

"Hm? Oh, Claude." Alois said as he stared at the butler, a smile forming on his lips. He loved seeing Claude every morning, even though those golden eyes just stared at him blankly. Claude was really very beautiful, and Alois loved it. He was over six feet tall, with glossy black hair and the most intriguing eyes the boy had ever seen. They were a piercing gold, brighter than any of the fine trinkets and jewellery Alois owned, but they stared at everything with a gaze so harsh it could cut you in half. His skin was alabaster and flawless, contrasting perfectly with the black of his uniform. He truly was a work of art. "Good morning."

"You must get dressed now." He said, bored. He watched as Alois kicked the covers off and jumped out of bed, butt naked. He danced around Claude, before taking a leap away from him, a joyful smile on his face. Claude hated that smile.

"Only if you can catch me!" He yelled gleefully, skipping around the room. He cast a look over his shoulder, expecting to see his butler behind him, but he hadn't moved from his original spot. How boring- didn't he want to play? "Claude, come get me!"

The demon sighed and pushed his glasses up, refusing to participate in the master's shenanigans. It was the same every morning, he always had to do something to put them behind schedule or to annoy Claude. "Your highness, please just come here so I can clothe you."

Alois glared at him, all traces of humour vanishing from his face. His voice became very calm, but forceful. "Claude. I told you to catch me."

A second later, Alois was in Claude's grip, and the butler stared at him. "I've caught you. Please, let me change you now."

"Well that was no fun at all." The blonde boy said, wrenching his arm from the gloved grip. "You didn't even chase me. What a bad predator you are."

"Why bother chasing my prey, when I know he can't run?" Claude said, striding by Alois. "No matter where you go, I'll always catch you."

Alois skipped back over to the bed, a smile on his face again. Claude would always be with him, and he'd never be alone! A life with Claude, and an afterlife with him, too. Alois couldn't think of anything better that being with his butler for eternity. "You'll always be with me, won't you? You'll never leave me?"

Again with this routine. Claude blinked slowly, having heard these words hundreds of times. His master had the mentality of a child, constantly clinging to him, taking fits, begging him not to leave. It was disgusting, really, to see a human act so attached to a demon. Alois' outside may be pretty, but his insides were a complete riot of unstable emotions and perverted thoughts. If not for the boy's rare soul Claude wouldn't have bothered signing a contract with him those years ago. Alois was still awaiting his answer, so the butler looked up, his cold eyes as unresponsive as ever. "I'll be with you until the moment I take your soul. I am your butler, for as long as is needed."

Alois' brow furrowed, and he grabbed Claude's face, shaking him roughly. "That didn't sound like what I asked, Claude. You're just supposed to say 'Yes, your Highness. I'll be here forever with you, even after I've taken your soul.' Why couldn't you just have said that?"

"Once I have consumed you, you will no longer be my master. You will be nothing but one of the many souls inside me, I was simply-"

Alois slapped his hand across Claude's face, breathing deep erratic breaths. How could Claude say these things? Did he not want them to be together? Didn't he love him, too? "Shut up. Just shut up."

Claude nodded then began to dress the boy, buttoning every button as fast as he could, desperate to escape from Alois. He was so needy, so emotionally dependent on Claude that it sickened him. He couldn't deny that his master was a beautiful human- if he kept his mouth closed he could be confused for an angel. His soul was very much alive inside him, and it burned consistently. While it was not pure - due to his unfortunate circumstances with the previous Lord of the manor- it was aged and ripened with grief, anger, loss, pain and hatred, and it flavoured it like a fine wine. His unpredictable moods and irrational actions, while annoying to accommodate in every day life, were all components in keeping his soul rejuvenated, and for that reason Claude endured everything his young master did, no matter how aggravating. After he had finished dressing him, Alois popped his first five buttons slowly, a smile growing on his lips. His bright eyes had narrowed, and Claude could already sense that he was going to be incredibly difficult today.

"Whoops. Does that annoy you, Claude?" He said sweetly, swinging his legs. He would make that butler pay for hurting him.

"No." Claude buttoned the shirt again, pushing his glasses up.

"What about this?" Alois sucked his finger, then stuck it in Claude's ear, laughing in delight when the man heaved a sigh and looked at him.

Claude shook his head no again, but the feeling of the wetness in his ear was still unpleasant. "I'm going to make breakfast preparations. Excuse me."

Alois waited until his back was turned before he pounced, jumping on Claude's back. He wrapped his legs around him and reached forward, yanking on his hair roughly. Claude did not move or make any reaction, and Alois frowned, pulling harder. "Doesn't this annoy you?" When he received no answer, he moved his hands to the butler's throat and squeezed with all his might. "What about this?" He slapped him across the face. "This?" When nothing caused a reaction from Claude he slid off, disinterested. "Go make breakfast."

Claude bowed respectfully and left the room, making his way to the kitchen. Alois was being extra bratty today, and it required all of his patience to endure it, but he would manage. He prepared numerous dishes for the master's breakfast and laid them down on the table, before pulling the seat out and letting Alois sit down. "Enjoy."

Alois ate the food, picking things up with his hands and shoving them into his mouth. Claude was horribly distant and hurtful, but he could cook exceedingly well; Alois had never tasted food better than his. His mood was starting to improve, but then he saw Hannah and grumbled. He hated that woman, she always lurked quietly, always looking at him. She didn't do her job nearly as well as Claude. She was nothing but a stupid bitch, and he really had no idea why he still kept her. She curtsied to him, bowing her head as she did so. Her long white plait fell over her shoulder, and she smiled at him graciously. How he hated that smile.

Alois picked up a handful of food from one dish, and flung it at her. It hit her apron, leaving behind a large stain, and she flinched. He frowned. "Damn, I missed." He tried again, flinging more and more food at her. It hit her face, her hair, her dress, and he began to laugh gleefully, delighting in his new game. He then picked up his wine, and dunked it on her head, watching it drip all around her onto the floor.

"Master, please..." She said, her voice quiet as she looked at the floor.

Alois faced her, a finger held to his cheek. "You know Claude hates it when you make a mess, Hannah. Just look at this."

"I'm sorry, master. I'll clean it right away." She said. She turned to go and collect her rags and bucket when she heard a huge clash and clatter of dishes. She turned around to see that Alois had swiped every one of the dishes Claude had made onto the floor along with the table cloth. Glass and ceramic had smashed all over the place, and she gasped, ducking her head as he laughed again.

Alois brushed his hair back and gave her a dazzling smile. "Now then, chop chop. If you don't get this cleaned I'll have to punish you."

"Yes, master." She whispered.

As she turned to get the rags again, Alois quickly bent down and grabbed a large piece of glass, tucking it in his pocket. It was then that Claude walked in, and as he saw the mess on the floor and the state of the maid, he sighed, staring at Alois, who was happily standing with a smile on his face, proud of his destruction.

Alois called out to Claude sweetly. "Claude? Won't you come a walk with me? I have things to ask you."

"Very well."

Claude followed the boy upstairs, back into his bedroom. Alois jumped on his bed, laughing, but then suddenly he turned to Claude, deadly serious. "Do you love me?"

Claude sighed. Not this again. "Demons are not capable of love."

"Surely you must be! Weren't you human once? There must be something inside you that can love! Some emotion that's a demon's form of love." He said desperately, his hands moving to each side of the butler's face. His bottom lip began to quiver.

"Demon's can experience loyalty and lust. I assume these two together is the closest to love a demon can achieve." He said simply.

Alois' eyes widened, and he bit his lip in thought. Loyalty and lust..."Claude, are you loyal to me?"

"Of course. I am your faithful servant." He said, bowing his head momentarily.

"And do you...do you feel lust towards me?" He said, his voice hesitant. Could he do this? Would he finally be able to receive Claude's love?

The demon's eyes widened, and he gasped slightly. What was Alois asking? "Master?"

"Claude, do you find me attractive? Do you...lust for me?" He said, a smile growing on his lips. He could seduce Claude, he knew he could! The old man had wanted him, so why wouldn't Claude? "I was his favourite you know. The old man's, that is. He lusted for me. Do you?"

"I have not thought about it before, nor do I intend to. You are my master, and I am a servant. Anything between us, be it romantic or sexual, is not allowed."

Alois laughed, then pressed his forehead against the butler's. He would make Claude love him if it was the last thing he ever did. "A demon with morals? How ironic. And if I order it? What will you do then?"

Claude fixed him with a steely gaze. "I would have to comply."

"Yes, you would. But, that would be loosing the game, don't you think? I'll make you willingly want me, Claude. I know how to." He whispered, his lips now at Claude's neck. The demon forced himself to give no reaction as Alois' soft lips kissed down his neck, his hands slowly wrapping around his chest, pulling him closer. Alois put one hand into his pocket and grabbed the shard of glass. He gripped it as tight as he could, and he gasped as it sliced into his skin. He raised his hand to Claude with a devious grin, the blood dripping down his fingers quickly. He waggled them at the butler. "I know that you can taste a soul through the blood, Claude. Don't you want a taste? Don't you want to see just how good I'll be when you devour me?"

Claude froze, his eyes zoning in on Alois' cuts. The blood was pouring down his fingers and arm, threatening to drop on the bed. It was true that he could taste Alois' soul through the blood, although he never had before. What would it be like? Would it taste as good, or just a fraction of the real thing? Curiosity filled him, and he clenched his jaw. "That's going to stain the bed sheets, master. I only washed them yesterday."

"You're right. I think you should clean this." Alois whispered, his eyes narrowing. His long lashes brushed against his cheeks as he edged closer to Claude, placing a bloodied finger against his lip. With little force, he parted the butler's lips, and slipped his finger in, grinning as he did so.

Claude froze as the blood hit his tongue. He could taste all of Alois' feelings: all of his unstable rage and mood swings; the anguish and pain he felt at the loss of those he loved; the anger and disgust at the old man who dirtied him for so long; and he could even taste the wickedness of his impure soul. It exploded in his mouth, reminding him of just what a rare soul his master had. It continued to grow and burn, like a flame that couldn't be put out, no matter how strong the breeze. His pride, his fear, his dreams and emotions and deepest secrets were released for Claude to taste, and it was absolutely delicious. Immediately he grabbed Alois' wrist and sucked on his finger, desperate for more. He had to taste just one bit more, he needed to feel the essence of that soul again. He withdrew Alois' finger and began to lick the rest of them, all the way down to his wrist, before his tongue caught the trails of blood making there way to his elbow. Again and again the taste erupted into his mouth like a volcano, and he shuddered, basking in it. This was the most beautiful part of his wicked wicked master.

Alois watched in amazement as Claude, who was normally so composed, began to hungrily lap and suck at his hand, desperate for more. It was fascinating, that he held such power over him. "Do you like that, Claude? Do you lust for me now?"

Claude pinned Alois down on the bed, lifting his face from the bloodied hand to stare into his icy blue eyes. The boy watched him in amusement, and Claude gave a smile of his own. "Do you really wish for me to take you?"

Alois laughed, and then lifted his mouth to Claude's ear, his voice a whisper. "Devour me."

With one hand Claude ripped Alois' shirt off, casting it aside. He lay the boy down on the bed, and smirked as his small hands pushed the tailcoat off his body, and began to undo his tie. He fumbled with the buttons as Claude kissed down his neck, his sharp teeth dragging against Alois' pale skin, causing him to gasp. The young boys hands eventually just tore the shirt off and he ran his hands down Claude's chest, his eyes lighting up when he saw how muscled he was. Claude's body was perfect, with his broad shoulders and thin waist, the muscles of a predator moving under the skin. Hesitantly, Alois reached up and took his glasses off, for once sitting them carefully on the cabinet. He held Claud's face in his hands, unable to take in just how beautiful he really was.

"I have the best butler in the entire world." He breathed, his thumbs skimming across Claude's cheeks.

Claude dipped his head in response, and kissed Alois. He parted the younger boy's lips, but was surprised to see that his tongue was waiting, ready to be connected with Claude's. They moved together, the taste of each other filling their mouths, and the demon's hand traveled down his chest until it reach Alois' crotch, and he rubbed it.

"Oh!" Alois gasped, heat spreading through his body. Claude was kissing his mouth, his neck, biting and sucking at the most sensitive part until shivers ran through his body.

His hand continued to rub the boy, before pulling the drawstring of his underwear, and slipping them off. Alois was now naked below him, his body eagerly desiring Claude. For once, his master wasn't begging him to love him, but rather enticing him to, challenging him, and it was the first time the demon had ever looked at him and not been disgusted. Claude bent his head again and licked Alois' nipple, his free hand teasing the other. He could hear his panted breath and moans as a tingling sensation spread across his chest, and he felt the sensation of hands being woven into his hair, gripping tight. Alois' back arched, and he groaned, the heat spreading through his body almost unbearable.

"Claude," He whimpered. "Now. I want you now."

"Yes, your Highness." He said, his voice as smooth as silk.

Claude pulled his trousers and underwear down, and spread Alois' legs. The boy was desperate for him, his member twitching in anticipation, and Claude laughed to himself. He was going to mark this soul as his in every way possible. He pulled his glove off and cast it aside, then slid a finger into Alois, gently massaging him.

Alois gasped at the sensation, having never felt it before. "C-Claude, what are you doing?"

"Relax, your Highness, I'm preparing you to reduce any pain you may feel. If you're too tight this wont work." He said smoothly, beginning his rhythm again when the blonde boy managed to relax his muscles.

Carefully, he slipped a second finger in, using them to stretch him slightly as he did so. He heard Alois moan as he did this, and he smiled- he hadn't even found his prostate yet. He felt around, apologizing for any discomfort, until he hit the spot, and Alois' body shivered. He rubbed it again, and the young boy scrunched his face up, his breaths coming hard and fast.

"Wh..what is that?" He managed to say. "Is that some s-sort of magic?"

"No, but I'm glad it feels so good." He said, giving Alois another stretch. He was just about ready. "I take it you've never been prepared like this before?"

He shook his head. "He used to just grab me and force me onto him, he didn't do any of this stuff. I didn't even know you _could_ do this stuff."

Claude was on top of him there, pure hunger in his eyes. Alois' smooth legs wrapped around his chest, and he pulled tighter on Claude's hair. The demon nodded, understanding the command, and rested his hand's on the boy's hips. He gently pushed into him, his soothing voice in Alois' ear a great help in keeping him relaxed. He began to thrust into him slowly and deliberately, building up his rhythm, until each of his thrusts hit the prostate. He held himself back from going too rough or too fast, instead going for a calmer pace, his hips keeping a continuous rocking motion. Alois' moans filled the room, swirling round Claude's ears until they were all he could hear. He couldn't explain it, but upon hearing them he felt almost proud of himself for giving the master such pleasure, and his hips bucked faster. He was about to slow down when he felt Alois' hands tighten in his hair and his back arch.

"Faster." He demanded.

Claude was only too happy to oblige, and let himself go a little. He thrust into him faster and faster, moving his hand from the boy's hip to his crotch, slowly pumping his length, too. He could hear Alois' heartbeat sky rocket, and his finger's clawed at Claude's back, pulling him even closer. He rubbed his thumb along his shaft in time with his thrusts, and the boy let out a guttural scream of pleasure, coming all over his own chest. He shuddered as he reached the end of his orgasm, clinging to Claude with all his might, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Claude." He said hoarsely, trying to catch his breath. "Don't stop."

"Your Highness, you've already came. It would be too sensitive for you to continue." He said, frowning.

Alois stared at him with those bright blue eyes, and licked his lips. "You haven't came yet, and I'll be damned if I don't seduce you. Get on your back."

Claude flipped their positions, and Alois straddled him, a gleam in his eye. Now this, this was something he was good at. He maneuvered himself onto Claude slowly, letting out a slight hiss of discomfort as he positioned himself. When he was settled, he placed his hands on Claude's abdomen and pushed himself up and down, shivers running through his spine again as his hyper-sensitive body reacted to Claude being inside him. He moved as fast as he could, making sure to roll his hips with every pump. It was something the old man had always enjoyed, and he saw that it worked well with Claude, too, when the butler clenched his jaw and dug his finger's into the bed sheets. His hips began to thrust along with Alois' movements, connecting them even faster and rougher, their jagged breaths the only sound to be heard. He could tell Claude was close from the way his eyes screwed shut, and Alois grinned. He lifted his wrist to the demon's mouth, his eyes flashing.

"Drink me when you come." He said, his voice hoarse from lack of breath.

Claude gasped but grabbed his wrist, preparing to bite. He was so close, just a few more seconds...ah! He bit into Alois just before he came, the pleasure from his release mingling with the explosion in his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body convulsed of its own accord, having not been with another like this in years, and his arms automatically wrapped around Alois as he slumped forward, lay like that for a while, panting, Alois running his finger's through Claude's hair softly. He kissed his cheek, and chuckled quietly.

"My Lord?" Claude asked, his eyebrow raised.

"If that was lust, then it may just be better than love." He said, waiting for his heartbeat to calm down. "But I'll make you say you love me one day, Claude. Just you wait. I'll win this game."

"Hm. Very well." He said, staring at the ceiling as Alois' hands drifted over his body again.

"Also, Claude, you're absolutely fantastic to bed. Did you know that?"

Claude looked at him, and gave the rarest flicker of a true smile, hiding a laugh. "Day into night, sugar into salt, pain into pleasure. That's what makes a Trancy butler."


End file.
